


you did all this for me?

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr prompt thingy.





	you did all this for me?

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

Peter hadn’t exactly expected, nor wanted, anything extravagant for his birthday. Normally, he and May would rent a movie (Peter’s favourites are the Lord of the Rings trilogy), order takeout, and open the few presents May had gotten him with the money she had managed to scrounge together.

And that was fine. Fun. Birthdays meant cuddling up with Aunt May on the sofa, and Peter wouldn’t change it for the world.

Until Tony, who has more money than he knows what to do with and a teenage prodigy of sorts who just turned sixteen.

“You did all of this?” Peter asks, staring in wonder at the room in Stark Tower awash with red and blue birthday decorations. “For me?”

“No,” Tony says, “Meet my other teenager, here, his name is Parker.”

“Very funny,” Peter manages to murmur out.

“Do you like it?” Tony asks.

“So much. Thank you. I-” Peter sighs, his lips curling up into a smile. “Its amazing.”


End file.
